Contemplations of Companions
by Childhood Aspirations
Summary: There was a lot for them to think about. The trouble was, none of them wanted to. They all knew that Death was waiting, just around the corner. ONESHOT It's set near the end of Braska's pilgrimage, before he enters Zanarkand.


**Contemplations of Companions**

_By Childhood Aspirations_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Final Fantasy X_, or any of the characters, etc.

* * *

The two men were silent, sitting around the campfire and absorbing its warmth, apparently both deep in thought. The remains of an ancient city loomed behind them, threatening to haunt them in their dreams.

…If they ever went to sleep, that is. Right now it didn't seem like such a possibility.

Jecht stirred. "What the heck is taking him so long?" he demanded, his harsh voice disturbing the quiet.

Auron blinked and lifted his head, glancing at his fellow guardian. "He'll come when he's ready," the younger man said expressionlessly. "He said he needed to think for a while."

"How long can it take him to think?!" Jecht exclaimed, climbing restlessly to his feet and beginning to pace in front of the fire.

"Depends on what you're thinking about," Auron replied. Jecht paused and looked down at the other man.

"What do you think he's thinking about?"

Auron shook his head. "I'd rather not venture a guess. All things considered, it's probably…private."

Jecht sighed and reseated himself. "Yeah, I guess. He's probably thinking about his family, or something…" He was silent for a moment. "I know I've been thinking about mine," he added then, under his breath. The bare-chested man glanced up at his companion. Auron was staring at the fire. For some reason, Jecht felt compelled to continue. "I've got my woman and my kid at home, waiting for me… Wonder if I'll ever see them again."

"You will," Auron said abruptly, his voice detached, and yet passionate and determined at the same time. "I know you will."

The other man laughed harshly. "So sure, aren't you? Eh…" His voice trailed away as he was lost in thought once more, but only temporarily. "I suppose I probably should come home, sometime," Jecht added in an offhand way. "My kid might cry if I don't."

"I thought you said he hated you," Auron pointed out, raising a brow.

Jecht laughed again, shaking his head. "Oh, he does. Kid cries about everything, no matter what it is."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating just a little," Auron deadpanned.

"Hn… Well, he cries a lot. Maybe I should change his name to something more, ah, appropriate. 'Tidus' is really being to nice. He's a total sap."

Auron shrugged. "He'll grow up."

"Indeed he will, and then you'll be wishing that time hadn't gone by so fast," came another voice from behind them. Jecht twisted around in his seat and Auron stood up as Braska stepped into the firelight and sat down between them. "You shouldn't pick on the child so, Jecht," the summoner said gently. "He's your son."

Jecht snorted. "Of course he is. Why do you think I give him such a hard time?"

Braska shook his head with a rueful smile. "You certainly have a strange way of showing affection." He stared up at the stars, twinkling above them. "I have a daughter, you know," he said abruptly. "She's going to miss me…I hope."

Jecht and Auron glanced at each other. "That's what you were thinking about, huh?" Jecht guessed, clearing his throat awkwardly. Braska gave a silent nod, still surveying the heavens. The two guardians didn't know what to say.

Hopefully, they would soon return to their respective homes and families.

Braska would not.

Zanarkand seemed to loom over them even more, a reminder of the reality that threatened them. Never had death seemed so close.

* * *

_(A/N- I just wrote this in like, 10 minutes, so it's kind of random; it also happens to be very early in the morning right now, so...oh yeah, and this is my first FF fic. __Um, if Braska, Jecht, and Auron seem out of character, I apologize. I tried to capture their characters based on the snippets of the past you see in the game when Tidus and the others are traveling through the Zanarkand ruins. Anyway, if you like, then please review! Thanks! -C.A.) _


End file.
